Arrows and Spades
by TheSquirrelandKrackenMafia
Summary: This is just a story of us, Roy Harper (Red hood and the outlaws Arsenal), and John Constantine. It's a series of adventures with a plot from many varied sources. -We try to get characters as accurate as possible for us, but there may be some OOC-ness!-


Amara Pov

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!" rang throughout the townhouse apartment, waking up both roommates.

"Amara if you don't shut that horrid alarm clock right now, I'm going to throw it out the window!" Tori shouts her warning.

"I'm up, I'm up." I assure her.

Quickly I spring into action unplugging my alarm clock so it would stop. Realizing that it's six thirty in the morning, factoring in I have to be in my classroom by seven forty I get up to start getting ready for the day. The warm water of my shower heavily wakes me up, as well as me singing, no performing 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton. Once I finish my lovely stage worthy performance in the shower it's time to dry my hair, and decide what the heck am I going to wear to school to teach. Well after contemplating for what feels like an entirety, which in all reality was only 5 minutes I make my decision. I decide to keep casual since it's october almost fall break, and I don't care. It's a simple business blue pencil skirt that's annoying you know that one you can't move your legs in any comfortable position than crossing them, and a white button up long sleeved shirt with a matching blue vest to top it all off. I look so corporate I want to throw up, but I didn't have the time. Now with my hair which didn't want to cooperate, so I decided to just pull it back. I had time to kill so why not start the morning off right with references! I go to our freezer grab two frozen waffles heat the up, and lay them on a paper plate lay two paper towels over them. Then I leave a post it note on it that reads 'And in the morning I'm making waffles! Signed by donkey from shrek 1'. Leave a pot a coffee brewing knowing that Tori will be waking up soon, she knows I only eat breakfast on the weekends. Now time check, I got have five minutes. It's running time. I bolt out the door with my backpack and shoulder bag at side. Racing against the clock going to get to my meeting this morning. As I'm about to climb up the steps of the school I bump into the convenience store guy.

"What's the rush Mara, why you running?" He asks.

"It gets me to my destination quicker."I shout over my shoulder as I politely wave him off.

I FINALLY enter my classroom, I set my bags down, and take a breather. Glancing at the clock I'm a minute late, damn, I need to reference things. As I start the department meeting before the high schoolers arrive I ponder of my fall break secret plan.

Tori Pov

I am woken up by Amara's quacking alarm and yell at her for it. I stay in bed while she showers, does her morning things before getting up after she closes the door. Groggily stretching as I walk downstairs to the kitchen, I'm glad I didn't have to go in to the bar early today. I can get some work done on a commission. It's a gargoyle sitting on a archway for this poster company they'd wanted a blend of Ithaca and Gotham, it's been hard to get it how I want the composition too look. I managed to get a good look with the archway being this kind of sound structure ruin and the hills of Ithaca, with a lot of trees in the background. It's a pretty dynamic and striking. I just have to finish up the details on the archway and then put my signature on it, then send it on it's merry way. I find the waffles Amara has taken the time to make and laugh at the shrek meme she referenced. I sit my butt down for cartoons. Hey I think why not? We're paying for the cartoon channels for the late night anime reruns. So why not actually y'know watch some of the cartoons on in the morning… I am soon disgusted and turn Hitclips on in recoil. I relax at least till I get the call from Lloyd to see if I can cover for Tracy, because she's gone home with this bass player and is in the hospital cause the guy claims he 'accidentally' gave her acid. I tiredly say,

"Yes, but she owes me three favors, because I'm going to bet that's how long she's in for this time."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH TORI-BABE! IF I WAS STRAIGHT I'D LOVE YOU!" He shouts to loud out of the phone.

"Yeah yeah hang on let me call Mara's school and send her a note through school mail that I won't have time to pick up groceries. AND I'M PICKING THE MUSIC STATION. No. If' . .About it I'M TALKING TO YOU LUKE! I KNOW HE PUT ME ON SPEAKER." I shout through the phone back hearing the guys giggle at Luke being called out since he always tries to get me to play weird npr radio stations.

I get dressed, it's a long sleeve tee jeans and work boots. It's not a special day at the bar so I'm going with work safety. Especially if I have to deal with early bird drunks or people who spent the night in the bathroom. I call Amara's school quickly, thank Julli the secretary, and get my keys as I head down the street for the bar.

Amara Pov

The classroom is alive and boisterous as always with this class period. I sigh before yelling,

"Class QUIET!" That seems to get them out of their conversations real quick. I continue to announce in a calmer voice,"Now then please pass your one shot stories forward." The ruffling and rustling of papers fills my classroom for the next few seconds.

"Ok so now that, that has been dealt with today we're going to focus on short story plots." I lecture. "Now comparing these one shots with what you guys wrote at the start, it seems like we're getting somewhere. Now, we're going to expand these, so they are ten pages with plot." I continue to lecture only to get interrupted by my door opening.

"Miss Jelavic the front office chick told me to give this to you." One of my student assistants says apologetically to me, handing a folded note after walking to the front of the classroom.

"Thanks Amy." I reply, taking the note as she walks out to go back to the teachers lounge where I asked her to be for a few of my colleagues.

I open the the note that reads 'Hey Mar Mar I am filling in for Tracy today, so I won't be able to grab the groceries! SORRY' An exasperated sigh leaves my mouth as frustration fills my veins. We'll just have to go to walmart after bartending later tonight. Anyway I just have this class left before I can go to Mclarens. It's my most rambunctious class of them. Now I understand how all my own former teachers felt at the end of the day.

"Alrighty class today we're going to discuss chapters one and two of to kill a mockingbird." I continue on with my lesson plan, before adding,

"IF ANYONE MENTIONS ACTUAL BIRDS OR THE HUNGER GAMES AUTOMATIC FIVE POINTS REDUCTION!" I growl over the groaning noise to make sure I am heard.

"Quick look up the summary of the first chapters."

"What were the chapters again?"

"Was this homework?"

It's like my students think I can't hear them. The madness level inside me rises up, taking a couple of deep breaths calms me down a lot. My students sit in a circle attempting to talk about the book. How they get started on the topic of conversation of what show is better friends or the office I'll never know. Though to be fair also partaking in the argument is probably not the best teacher thing to do. Though I don't think I can be blamed HOW CAN SOMEONE THINK FRIENDS IS BETTER THAN THE OFFICE. As the final bell rang, I yell out

"Don't forget to read your chapters they'll be a test next class!"

Though what's the point? I know they won't anyways. Now time to pack up my stuff, to head over to Mclaren's. Locking up my classroom a pair of hands grabs my shoulders, and suddenly I am about 10 feet off the ground. Looking over my shoulder I come to realize it's one of the other english teachers.

"Scare you did I?" Mrs Robinson asks

"No I just like jumping 10 feet off the ground in a flinching matter for fun." I retort sarcastically. "Is there anything you needed?" I ask her.

" was fired for getting caught having sex with a student, so the head of the english department is position is open, and you're the only one qualified to take it you might get it." She gossips. "It might mean a pay raise~!" She continues before waving goodbye to a student.

"That's horrible what he did with the student, and thanks for letting me know! I hate to cut a conversation short, but I must get going." I politely cut the conversation picking my stuff waving her goodbye then taking off.

"Why are you running? What's the rush?" She shouts out at me.

"It gets me to my places quicker!" I answer back. Now off to the bar.

Tori Pov

I get to the bar Luke already has the weird NPR radio station on. So, like the boss woman I am, I switch the station. Sliding down the bar in my jeans, somehow not sticking. When I see Lloyd hurriedly write something on the back of a napkin. He's grinning like the big middle aged gay drag queen he is. He holds up the napkin with the score 10/10 on it. I mean hey everyone's gotta do a bar slide to ACDC every once in awhile.

"You're a fantastic babe!" Lloyd cheers."I wish we were almost having a drag night, then I could get you to do a set!" Lloyd smiles wickedly. "I love'd it when you did that Panthera cover the last time babe!" Lloyd recounts while he looks like he's tearing up from the memory.

"Aww thanks!" I gush."Though, seriously who did the set up for today, the bar actually looks like crap, and from what I can see of the kitchen it looks even worse." I complain

"Well Maurice's is having an episode, so I might not wanna complain about the kitchen." Lloyd warns me.

Clanging in the kitchen happens so much that some of the daytime regulars express disgruntlement,

"HEY MAURY WE KNOW YOUR HUSBANDS CRAP BUT YOU AIN'T GOTTA TAKE IT OUT ON US!" one especially quick to anger regular shouts at the doorway. I fear for the guys life, but focus back on Lloyd's story.

"The fantastic job Fabli did of cleaning the bar is because, he went to the hospital after he tried to impress this poor chick who didn't have the heart to tell him she was there with her girlfriend. So, while oblivious, he tried doing a body spin now, he has stitches everywhere for it. Poor thing….At least I got to touch his abs! I got to touch abs!" Lloyd seems pretty happy he got to touch an employees abs.

"You do remember that he's an employee right?" I remind him. "You can't just pimp the guys out around here to fulfill your weird kinks, besides you got Maury for a husband, how much more abs do you need?." I scold him about not giving his husband the proper attention.

"THANK YOU TOR! I GOTCHU TONIGHT MAMA!" Maury shouts out of the kitchen.

"YOUR WELCOME MAURY!" I scream back. "I'LL MAKE YOU A PURPLE SLIDER LATER ON TONIGHT!" I shout back.

It looks like I had a free dinner of the best food this side of 24th St, and I didn't even have to sin for it. I laugh when I think about it. When I see Luke gunning for the radio, I grab a fork from the clean silverware pile. I throw it at his hand on the counter.

"Luke you know better than to mess with momma's music, or do I have to take you outside again?" I swing my hips out as I lean on the counter, my hand is on the shelf of liquor to the side of me.

"BUT THE STOCKS ARE ON VICTORIA!." He protests. "I DON'T WANT TO MISS MY STOCKS!" He cries out.

I calmly walk towards him knowing my shoes were clacking against the tile. I reach into his back pocket holding up his headphones, and phone. I enter his new 'password'. Which honestly it's just spelling the same thing, but adding a 1 at the end of it. I open up his radio app, and hit stream.

"Alright, because the bar has free WiFi, this doesn't suck your mobile data. Also, you might wanna work the other side of the counter away from me. If you're gonna be this whiny the whole night, and you now can listen to it." I concede, handing the items back to him, with the headphones plugged in.

I walk away, and start to clean up Fabli's lust filled mishap. After about 30 minutes Luke offers to mop. He hands me a trash can for all of the glass I've collected. I thank him and we get into an almost silent work routine. I am so going to have get so many Band-Aids later. By the time it's over, my hands are pretty stiff from dried blood. I walk to the bathroom to clean up, and get some antibiotic for these cuts, and then a tub of Band-Aids. That's when I hear Amara run into the bar.


End file.
